


We Remember Everything

by Thunderscourge



Series: The Path of the Pariah [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Multiple Crossovers, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderscourge/pseuds/Thunderscourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pariah who has long lived in their elder sibling's shadow, only to try and violently assert their own greatness and fail...both Loki and Luna know this tale all too well.</p>
<p>After the events of Thor, Loki Odinson of Asgard has fallen from grace, only to find himself in an unknown realm. Reaching out to him is Princess Luna, whom finds the similarities between them. Will Loki accept her help and recover from his dismay, or will he end up spurning it because of his arrogance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Long and Lonely Road

_Know your place, Brother._

_You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth..._

_Loki, this is madness!_

_You can't kill an entire race!_

_..._

_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!_

_…_

_…_

_No, Loki._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This was a place unfamiliar to even the well-traveled Æsir known for his trickery, lies and mischief. The god had fallen only to find himself in a woods he had not explored before. It was not one he had used to study away from prying, contemptuous eyes, and it was not one journeyed through on some quest his father had assigned he and his brother.

That thought made Loki, the fallen Æsir, to wince as if in pain.

_Brother...Father..._

In an attempt to shake off the pain associated with those things, Loki moved a hand to his head while he continued to lay uncomfortably stomach down on the ground. The contact on his head would not be what he expected, however. Instead of feeling five fingers massage his temple, he rather felt a rounded and fur covered object make contact with his face.

Surprised by this, the Æsir moved his hand to be in sight of his face.

The fact that it was not indeed a hand took a moment to register. The light green fur took another moment. After some quick thinking, Loki could fully tell that his hand was indeed a horse's hoof, and a quick check revealed the same of the other.

Once realized, Loki the trickster god cast a confused glare upon it. He had seen the same kind of appendage before, and he had even taken the form of a equine before, but his curiosity lay in why he was in such a form at that moment. He had been many animals before, but never had he awoken as one.

That thought too caused Loki some pause; the idea of waking up as something that isn't your true self reopened wounds that had not even stopped bleeding.

He decided to rise, an easy task for the shapeshifter, and look at his surroundings before going about resuming his preferred form of an Æsir, seeing that the woods were as dark as they were deep. Noises were scant and the dark night sky did little to alleviate the mood. Loki was confident in his ability to take care of himself, but even he knew there were beasts not to be confronted, and an unknown forest could contain any amount of said beings.

He had awoken in a small clearing in the area, but the broken branches around him revealed that he had suffered from inertia a bit. A single tree dotted the small clearing in the woods, and the tree itself revealed some minor damage from where a falling god had crashed through it and continued their plummet to the ground.

It took another moment for Loki to realize that the ground directly beneath him had once been a small pond. A now frozen pond, even though the rest of the forest appeared to be of a warmer season. This too caused Loki to wince, and he distanced the happenstance from his mind like the rest of the thoughts that wished to rush to the surface.

Loki took a step forward, not slipping in the slightest on the pond, instead finding that his body would then collapse in pain. It took the younger son of Odin a moment to rise again, his entire body feeling as if it had been hit with Mjolnir...only for him to then remember that it had, in fact, been slammed by one of the strongest weapons in existence.

His fall could not have been kind to his body either, he reasoned as he stood again. He worked his normal sorcery in an attempt to revert back to his Æsir self, a glow appearing above his head and informing him quietly that he was a unicorn of some sort, but after glowing briefly the horn stopped its magic and Loki remained an equine.

The exhaustion he felt because of this attempt at magic was immense, especially given his state of being, and all his bones ached. A feeling of weariness soon set upon him, and Loki's mind spurred him to stumble towards the nearby tree.

When he soon collapsed against it, the prince felt he could not rise right then. His body was too battered, his mind too addled, to care about anything else but sleep. As such it soon found him, for better or worse.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?_

_You're my son...I wanted only to protect you from the truth..._

_What, because I...I...I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?_

_No...No..._

_You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!_

The memory was painful. Loki winced as he watched his beloved father collapse, his comatose state of being having been brought about by his own tireless work and his younger son's furious diatribe. Loki did not realize it, but he was weeping as it all played out, the tears streaming down his green furred face as he witnessed the moment when his life slipped away from its comfortable place.Around the two Æsir, or rather supposed Æsir, was nothing but darkness, a darkness Loki now found himself in.

He watched as he, in his most used form, called for guards to help. He remembered though the recentness of this event, of how much it pained him to learn of his true heritage. Of how much anger he felt towards his deceitful father, who he believed to have led him on for centuries upon centuries with the belief that Loki truly belonged.

The sound of hooves connecting with the ground brought Loki's attention to a newcomer behind him. As large as he was, and larger than his regular form, the other horse had dark violet fur that covered them and a mane of hair that was not unlike the night sky with its coloration and the stars visible within it. Upon their head lay a large horn, around which sat a blue tiara that had some slight matching apparel across the mare. Around her neck lay a thick blue necklace, and upon her feet lay four shoe-like structures Loki was confused by.

Since when did horses wear clothes?

The newcomer gave Loki a welcoming smile and folded her large wings into their place, having already landed, "Greetings denizen of Equestria. It is I, your Princess of the night. What troubles-?"

It took Loki all of a second to scoff, the scene playing out behind him quickly forgotten at the sight of this creature with the features of both a pegasus and a unicorn, with a laughable way of speaking to add to the pile of oddness, "Denizen of Equestria? What childish nonsense is this, a nation named after horses?"

This 'Luna' quickly changed her smile to a crease, her eyes widening a little and a brow lifted as she questioned the stallion she had come to assist through his nightmare, "Thou...do not know thy nation's name?"

The Asgardian prince let out a scoff, still incredulous that this horse was speaking to him and that it called itself a princess. After all, since when did equines have monarchies? "Why should I bother to know every little everchanging country of every single planet?" he let out a small snort before regaining his outward composure, even if his mind was still taking in the whole situation, "And since when did regular horses speak? You do not appear to be-"

Luna pointed a blue hoof at Loki, her eyes narrowed and face indignant with a tone to match, "We are no regular pony, thou disrespectful wench."

Loki could not help but smirk smugly at her ridiculous speaking pattern, "Pretty sure that word is not applicable to me, horse who butchers language," her response was a huff, but Loki cut her off with a facetious jab before a verbal reprimand could be spoken, "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean Princess Luna. That's your title, isn't it?"

The large blue horse scowled at the stallion she had intended to help, but now could only feel a bit angry at for their complete lack of respect, "Thy rudeness is not becoming of our land. Where dost thou come from?" she inspected the scene of two bipedal beings having an argument, one of which sounded just like the pony she was speaking to, and noticed that this was the dream he was having trouble with. A memory fueled dream, not unlike those she was plagued with herself.

"I suppose you believe that to be your business. Well isn't that nice," the green furred Loki snapped at her, catching Luna off guard because of the change from jovial disrespect to anger. After a moment of silence, Loki glanced behind him to see his father's fall play out again, and something clicked in his mind, "This is a dream, yes? Well, dream-walking horse, why don't you let me rest. I have no time for a pony that looks like it came from the powers of the Bifrost."

Luna's eyes lit up, her mind confused by his words, "You know Bifrost? How dost thou know a citizen if one does not know the land?"

His retort came out slowly and evenly, "An equine named Bifrost. You're kidding me. Who would name-" seeing the odd coloration of the horse in front of him and taking into account his own green fur, Loki sighed as something came to mind, "Let me guess. Rainbow colored mane or fur."

"His mane is the color of a rainbow, yes. His daughter as well. How did thou know?"

He could not believe it. How did these unknown horse creatures know of the Bifrost? If Thor hadn't destroyed it, they would no doubt have used it to grab him and bring him back home despite his fall by now, "Call it a hunch. Now, wilt thou let me rest or wilt thou pester me with thy broken language until I wake in the morning?"

Luna continued to scowl at the green furred pony with a body not unlike her own and her sister's, but she did so silently. She had no idea about how to confront a pony who was so stand-offish and rude, completely refusing to even let her offer her aide in working through his nightmares.

Loki, however, was fond of speaking if it came at someone else's expense, "Seriously, pick a century to speak from," he let out another laugh, amused by this whole situation "Who am I kidding, a horse speaking? Don't see that every day, so I have to give credit where it is due. Not to mention invading someone's dreams. Impressive, equine, impressive."

Luna rolled her eyes and turned around, spreading out her wings so she could take her leave, speaking as she took off, "I will leave thou to thy sleep, but know stranger that we will keep an eye on thy disrespectful self."

Loki noticed that once she reached a certain distance in the sky of his dream that the night blue mare disappeared completely, confirming to him his hypothesis that this was a dream when coupled with his father falling comatose over and over behind him while around him lay only darkness.

The scene played out until he awoke the next day, the lost prince having no respite from the moment he reviled most in his life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he awoke the next day it was not a peaceful wakening, but rather a forced one in reaction to a loud howl. Loki scrambled up upon his four legs, confused and still reeling from the night of torment he had just been through.

The forest remained as still as it had the night before, but this time it was not the silence associated with the night but rather an uneasy one. Loki looked around himself, the still frozen pond, and even up the tree to see what had made the howling noise. After half a minute of anxious looking, Loki let his guard down. No animals were in sight, only more wood and brush, and he doubted highly that there were invisible wolves in this strange land. The existence of talking horses did raise an interesting point though that this was no ordinary land...if his vivid dream was any indication.

Could they all dreamwalk? What was their society like? Would they all be as well-meaning as the verbally addled one that spoke with him? Loki had many a question in regards to the creatures, and fully intended to satiate this curiosity the moment he had the chance. To do that, however, he first had to leave these woods and find actual civilization, if he could call animal tribes with the capability of speech that.

He was knocked off of his feet before he could even tell there was an assailant, and Loki soon found himself crashing into the tree he had rested under the night before. After the initial mental realization hit that something was assaulting him, Loki looked to see what it was.

In front of the pony prince was none other than a wolf with a body comprised of wood and branches, currently leaping at him with vicious teeth wide open. Loki reacted by instinct, activating the magical powers that had made him an outcast in Asgard. The wolf did catch its teeth on him, but it soon crashed through his doppelganger and right into the tree.

Having maneuvered himself to be behind the now dazed beast, Loki called upon one of his simpler spells and sent hastily summoned daggers right into the wooden construct. The knives sliced the wood and the wolf fell apart, crumbling as the knives embedded themselves in the tree.

Loki smirked to himself, pleased that even in a body he was not fully accustomed to that he could still draw upon his latent magical abilities. A hoof to the head confirmed that he was indeed a unicorn, and a pain in his side revealed to him that he had green wings as well in this body. The sound of leaves rustling stopped him from further examining himself, and this attentiveness paid off by how he cast another set of knives right in the direction of a leaping second wolf.

This wolf shred too, the pieces from it all crashing into him and the once animated creature falling to the ground. That was not the end though, as Loki could see two other wolves in the area, both circling and watching him carefully. They were using the trees as camouflage he realized, the reason the first two had been so hard to catch in their acts. The small clearing was the only gift the former frost giant had in the situation, for the wolves circling him would have to leave their cover to come assault him.

A sharp pain in his lower leg made Loki howl in pain, quickly glancing down to see what had assaulted him this time. To his surprise the twigs and sticks had comprised one of the 'slain' wolves had rearranged themselves to form the creature once more, and it contained the same instinct as the original: to kill its prey.

A buck of the leg shattered the wolf again, but Loki realized that the other one was reforming too. Whatever sorcery this was, he did not know, but he knew he must put distance between himself and the creatures before they caused him further harm.

His attention diverted from them, the two other wolves decided to rush forth and seize the opportunity to assault the large pony. Loki managed to react and cut down one with a summoned blade, but the other soon bore its fangs into his back. The prince yelled in pain as he dashed forward and tossed his body about, attempting to dislodge the creature. Made up of wood, the wolf was not able to hold on all that well and soon found itself tossed from its prey.

Loki seethed at the creature as it landed semi-gracefully, and in a fit of rage he shot forth a chilling gust. The wolf pounced forward as he did this, but its back legs froze to the ground before it could leap fully and the rest froze soon thereafter.

Realizing his natural affinity for such magic could prevent a wolf from reforming, given that it would be encased in ice, Loki let out another burst of ice magic: this time to the entire surrounding area. A wolf that had rebuilt itself and dashed at him found itself encased in ice and being blown back by the harsh wind and cold as it blasted from the large green pony. The currently broken wolves remained in their broken piles, albeit frozen over in their places, and there they would lay until the warmth of summer would free them from their absolute zero prison.

The situation calmed, Loki let out a breath. He was grateful for having learned of his ice abilities, even if he detested his reason for having them. They were powerful, and could directly confront enemies in ways his trickery related spells could not.

He still would never use them if he could so help it.

Bleeding from his back and his leg, Loki limped on into the forest. He knew now that this was no place to let your guard down, even for a moment.

The thought brought back memories of old journeys and adventures with companions he now thought to be traitors. He doubted he would find any creatures from those journeys however in this place, and especially not the dragons, manticores and hydras that had proven profusely difficult to slay.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Silence met the exhausted Loki in his dreams the following night. Within his mind there was naught but him, a blank void for him to suffer in. Alone.

That is, until he once again gains a visitor to his dreams. Luna had come out of concern, knowing that once more the newcomer in Asgard who dreamed of bipedal creatures faced a troublesome night. Not every night would afflict him the same, not every dream was the same, and Luna had experienced just about every kind of nightmare there was.

There was a pause before either of them spoke, Luna standing behind the standoffish stallion as he stared off into the void his mind had made. There was not a sound until the prince broke the silence, his voice cold and fraught with arrogance.

"Before you irk me a second night, I would like to know if all your compatriots speak in language as bastardized as your own. What malady are you faced with to speak so oddly, changing pretenses and manners of speaking?"

Luna was curious about the newcomer to her land. What was going on in the head of the very rude stallion who was plagued by chronic nightmares? She would bare some verbal ridicule if it would answer her questions, and so she decided to answer his crude question truthfully.

Luna cast her gaze down, not that he could see, and spoke in a voice quiet enough to be slight but loud enough to be heard, "We...were out of touch with any company for quite some time. Our citizens changed their form of speaking, even creating new words, and we are doing our best to adapt to their own manners. It takes much effort."

Loki turned to the 'night princess' with a large smirk on his face, his blue eyes looking the alicorn over and studying her sheepish behavior, "I can imagine, going from Shakespeare to modern 'slang'. Tell me talking horse, what new words have you been made to learn?"

The dark colored pony let out an indignant huff, but with a desire to understand and help this lost pony she decided to bite her tongue. Mostly.

"Thou art quite odd in thy moods, but we will tell thee. We have learned the meaning of 'fun' in recent times, and I have also learned to enjoy the activities associated with it."

Waiting a beat, Loki blinked before saying rather than asking flatly, "You didn't know what fun was."

Luna narrowed her eyes at the green pony, who now turned fully to her and laughed in a most sinister manner. With a snicker, the green stallion added, "I must admit that is quite pathetic."

Her response was quick, not to mention curt. Patience may be a virtue, but the princess of Equestria's night did not believe handling an ill-mannered stallion would be a good idea when he obviously wanted to be left alone. As such, her tone became barbed as she decided to use his own terminology against him, "Goodnight, talking green horse."

As she left once again, Loki stood there in his dark void of a dreamworld, silence falling upon him like in the forest before. He was left alone, and in the darkness of his mind he was left to ponder what it meant to be a traitor, a 'monster', and a fool.

Only, no-one was there to give him the answers that might save him from his internal despair.


	2. When You Know You Walk Alone

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A lack of good rest might perturb some and alter their moods or attitude, possibly influence their actions. For the proclaimed god of mischief, however, this was far from the case. Countless hours spent slaving over some tome or scroll and entire days without rest made the prospect nothing more than an annoyance.

What was more aggravating to the god was that he must suffer through it as well as his own twisted dreams, only to wake and find himself in an unfamiliar land in a body unlike his own. The prince of Asgard had attempted one morning to revert to his true form...or rather the form he saw as his true self, that of an Æsir.

He was not very surprised when he remained an equine. Whatever magics this land held caused their inhabitants to assume a certain form, he theorized. His change hadn’t been voluntary, after all, and even a sorcerer as skilled as him not shapeshift in their sleep. It took concentration...

Is that why he could not shift back though? Was his concentration plagued by what he had experienced back in his own realm? Loki shook the thoughts away. He had been wandering the forest too long for his taste, but a problem plagued the large green equine. Through a pain in one of them, he fully realized the wings located on his back. This would be a decent enough feature, a pro to having this form, if he hadn’t somehow damaged the right one.

Had the damned wolves brought harm to it? Had his fall done it, and the major pain only beginning to set in after an attempt at using it? He could not tell, but what he could tell was that the the feathery appendage was no use to him right then. He would have to travel on hoof, as he had been.

While shuffling through some brush on his aimless journey, the former King of Asgard noticed something: where he once would have had to worry about his cape snagging on something, there was no such burden for him to face then. He noted just how addled he was for not noticing sooner, but he honestly could care less...

A quick check soon revealed to the green horse that he was, in fact, naked. A less savory aspect of transformation, he reckoned, but at least such a thing ought to be the norm should there be other creatures like the one that had disturbed his dreams. He would have to see about conjuring up his regal gear once he escaped the forest. No use dragging it now.

Inwardly, Loki hoped that not all the inhabitants of this land who the “Princess” implied existed could do such reality altering sorcery...one equine poking around in his head was more than enough, and any more trying to do so would make his years of practice in magic seem commonplace. Run of the mill, as compared to its previously unique status in Asgard.

The entire morning passed as Loki wandered through the woods, with not a single notable encounter with any of the creatures. It was almost if the woodland creatures were all elsewhere, possibly all shacked up together in some unknown cottage, for nothing disturbed Loki. Except the birds. There was this one blue one flitting about the trees that particularly irked him, for while the others were humming their songs, this one saw fit to do so in an off-key manner that countered what otherwise may have been a peaceful and relaxing melody.

As soon as he had grown used to its annoying tune, the bird’s shrill call disappeared. Loki secretly prayed the cause was an eagle or other predatory bird, but found that he soon missed the sound of the other birds who he had left behind too. Even one who preferred solitude and quiet enjoyed some occasional companionship, he reckoned, and he had listened to the song of birds while he studied for days on end. A soothing touch to an otherwise monotonous activity.

The absence of noise reminded the former Giant to grow cautious once more, his pace picking up as his eyes scoured the area near him for some impending threat. None appeared though, and the quickened trotting brought pain to the leg the wolves of timber had injured. Loki slowed down to his former pace, only to find himself walking into a clearing not unlike the one he had started in.

Before he could groan about going in circles, the addled prince took note of something on the other end of the clearing: a massive statue of what appeared to be a large equine being. Curiosity piqued and having nothing better to investigate, Loki altered his journey to satiate his wonder about this mysterious statue.

Upon approaching it, he soon could see that it was far larger than even the mare that he had encountered. At full height she wouldn’t likely even stand above the stone base it was upon, the grey figurine rearing up with a look on its face likely meant to convey disgust and instill fear. In total, Loki marveled at how such an intricate creation was made in a land of beings without hands. The figure had detailed armor and a most odd mane, both curly and containing glowing orbs like the stars of the night sky. They reminded Loki somewhat of the mare he encountered in his dreams, who he thought had a similar mane while having a very different appearance...well, mostly different, as this statue too held the attributes of both a pegasus and a unicorn...

A glance upward and Loki remembered the horn that lay atop his head, a device he supposed may be able to channel some magic...if the inhabitants of this land were able to do such a thing, as he could. He hadn’t tried since his attempt at transforming, but the expert of magic had no doubt he could channel his powers if he so pleased. He just was waiting for a time where it made sense to do so, he told himself.

Still, the fact that the creatures of the land may have crafted this with magic did not specify its purpose or its specific creator, and Loki remained curious about the structure, ‘Who made this, and what is it for?’ he wondered, and a glance down to a plaque on it revealed a title of sorts: Nightmare Moon. No creator was listed, but for the moment the Æsir was appeased as he stood in its shadow, despite the time of day meaning the shadow should be off to the side instead of straight ahead of the structure. Most peculiar, he noted.

Loki sneered at the plaque before looking back up to the statue itself, “Nightmare Moon...I believe even those of Midgard can boast better puns,” observing the face, Loki shook his head and let out a long sigh, “Is this figure supposed to be threatening? To scare he who dare crosses it?”

He snorted derisively at that notion. He had seen Hell Wolves and worse, so some large horse was not a particular worry to him. Even Thor was-

Loki stopped his self amusement when something nearby caused his ears to perk. Noise... Movement...

Hoof trotting.

Loki could only smugly smirk to himself. His wandering paid off, it seemed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hi! I’m Pinkie Pie! You must be new around here, because I know everypony in Ponyville and I don’t know you!”

A certain green horse had not taken more than five steps into the candy colored town he had seen from the forest before a pink blur had appeared to greet him. A talking pink pony with a pink mane and an annoying voice.

Loki questioned silently what he had done to deserve this particular fate.

When he didn’t respond, this Pinkie Pie went on blathering and hopped around the area cheerfully, “Ooooh, the silent type, huh? Bet you’re all smart and stuff! So what’s your name, huh?” defying what he considered logic, the pink creature reared up on its back legs and snaked a front hoof around him in a manner he was quite sure horses could not move, “I can’t throw you a welcome to Ponyville party without knowing your name, silly!”

Using one of his own hooves to brush her hoof away, Loki started to walk on into the town: he desired to learn more about this place and its oddities, “Go away, pink one. I do not wish to converse with you.”

As Pinkie Pie hopped to catch up with him, she realized how she had to look up to look him in the eye and giggled at the fact, “Wow, I just realized how big you are! You’re no regular pony, that’s for sure! You’re as big as the Princesses, and they’re super-”

“Loki.”

The pink mare, which Loki noted did not have wings nor a horn as he did, stopped hopping and tilted her head and pulled her face into one of confusion, “What?”

Loki did not even look back at her as he trotted on, instead observing the irregular architecture of this quaint town, “My name is Loki. Will that end your endless procession of nonsense? May I be left in peace?”

“Okey doki, Loki!” She replied with enough enthusiasm to shame Thor when he ordered another drink, only to then up the ante with a bout of laughter before hopping off to annoy some other creature, “Hey, that’s a fun rhyme!”

Passing by what appeared to be gypsy tents on the outskirts of the town, Loki muttered, “Note to self, the pink one goes first.”

Loki could see ahead of him that the inner town had some large crowd going about, with only a few stragglers moving around elsewhere. He did not realize his luck, as if a large crowd were to have witnessed his entrance to the town they may have mistaken him for one of their royalty given his appearance.

Loki decided not to go towards where the crowd lay, instead heading in another direction that if his eyesight was true led to a farm. A small body of water ran through the town though, so Loki aimed his path to cross that of the bridge leading towards the farm, not noticing the murmuring of the few ponies who saw him and noticed his Alicorn form.

Loki observed a shadow cast by a tree flicker as he passed by it, but before he could examine it further a cry of “Watch out!” interrupted him.

Loki had been about to step on the bridge when he felt two things crash into his side, nearly sweeping him from his feet from the sudden impact and the momentum carried by the things assaulting his side. Loki grunted, not feeling much pain at all, but steadied himself before looking down at what had hit him.

A sheepish grin on an orange muzzle met his gaze, and a device with wheels on it lay next to the orange filly. Loki could remember what it was like to be a child and do childish things; the Lady Sif still had not fully gotten over him cutting off all her hair, despite centuries to have done so. But still, Loki was not about to enable this child’s reckless abandon, and turned to face the filly with a stern face.

“Careless child. If you are going to ride around on a,” he swore there was a Midgardian word for this thing, but he couldn’t come up with it even after pausing a moment, “wheeled contraption, then at least go at a respectable and controllable speed.”

The orange filly rubbed the back of the helmet she wore, obviously a bit embarrassed and to Loki’s interest, repentant, “Sorry mister. I promise it won’t happen again.”

He nodded down to the filly as she got back up and mounted her...scooter, that was the word he wanted before, “Good. Be off then and leave me be,” a flapping noise behind him caught his attention, and when he looked he could see that the orange creature was flapping the two wings on its back to seemingly propel itself, “Wait. If you have wings, then what use is this wheeled device?”

The filly hung her head, seemingly in shame Loki noted, and took a moment to form her words, “I can’t fly...yet, at least,” the sad look disappeared from her face quickly though, and the filly grinned cheerfully in a full emotional 180 as she spoke chipperly, “My big sis says she can get me flying in no time though! She’s learning all of the best tricks from her training camp, so I’ll be able to fly like a pro soon!”

The logic behind her statement felt faulty to Loki, who admittedly had no idea how this society’s customs worked or how a horse could even take flight with wings too small to carry its proportionally large body, “If you have an older sibling, why did they not teach you before now?”

The filly glanced to the side and tried to think of how to explain her situation, “Well, you see, she’s not really my big sister, but she kind of took me under her wing...” again, the young equine spoke in a very cheerful voice as she spoke of her sister, “She’s still like the most awesome thing ever though!”

This gave Loki pause. Sibling adoration...before he had envied his brother Thor, Loki had admired him for his strengths. Had reveled in how strong and skillful his brother was. It was only after he noticed how his father, like their realm, put value in these traits over those he himself had exhibited that the love had become melded with envy. But, even after everything, Loki knew that he held some lingering emotion for his sibling...even if they were not related by any blood.

“You love her like your own sibling, even though they are not your blood?”

The child nodded feverishly, a genuine smile on their face that made Loki’s previous annoyance fade, a mixture of other emotions taking its place, “Yeah, of course! Rainbow Dash is my idol and she means everything to me!”

“Interesting. Well then, what is your name, child?” Loki stated with care as he observed them and their scooter. The child seemed fine, likely used to crashing into things, but the device seemed to have a busted wheel while the wood was chipped. The crash had hurt it more than it had him.

“Scootaloo. What is your name, mister?”

“I am Loki. Loki Odinson,” another look at the scooter gave the magic user an idea, “Here, how’s this to make up for the time I’ve squandered?”

The contraption the filly stood on (in an anthropomorphic fashion that made all of Loki’s beliefs in physics crumble) glowed a light blue, as well as the wood fragments around it. The wood rejoined itself perfectly as it all glowed, and to Scootaloo’s amazement her scooter was fixed within mere moments.

Loki smirked as he saw the orange pony observe his magic gleefully, deciding mentally to do a second spell as he spoke, “Now run along, and be careful this time.”

“Woah, thanks mister Loki!” the filly thanked before rolling away in the direction Loki had originally been heading. Loki felt the beginning traces of a smile grace his muzzle as he observed them leave, but he quickly silenced this trace of emotion as he turned towards the nearby forest with a wary eye.

“Reveal yourself. I know you’ve been following me for quite some time now.”

Loki took a step towards the woods, and now not but ten feet from it he could see a figure emerge: a familiar one.

The mare who had been visiting his dreams stood before him in the flesh, as compared to their mental projection he supposed. They stood at about the same height as him, and their dark coat blended into the darkness of the forest they were taking refuge in. She was the one to speak next, her expression and inflection curious, “I am astonished thou art able to track our shadows so easily.”

“Shadow manipulation isn’t that hard a trick,” Loki stated, smugly pleased with himself that his second spell had done as he intended. He took some steps towards her so that he too was in the edge of the forest, now only a breath away from the

The self proclaimed Princess of the Night blinked, taking a more neutral tone as she spoke to the very close stranger to the land, “You must a powerful mage if such a thing is paltry to thou. Thy countrymen must be proud.”

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head very slightly, “Not as much as you would think,” opening them, the prince looked into the blue eyes of the mare who dared to track him both in sleep and in light, “Now, fashion me curious. Why are you stalking me, Princess of the Night, in a time of day that is not your own?”

Her tone comes off indignant at first before quickly evening out to the previous neutral quality, “We can stay up during the day if we so wish, and we have taken an interest in thou for thy uniqueness. You are an unknown who appeared from nowhere for no known reason, yet contain magical power quite formidable, if my senses are correct, and a demeanor quite curious. We do not know whether to see thou as a threat, or simply as another pony.”

Loki scoffed right in her face, but he too adopted a neutral manner after doing so. He could see this was forming to be a game of sorts, so he decided to play along, “I’m not planning on conquering your technicolor equines, if that’s what you are worried about. I would prefer to be left alone, however.”

As if she was accepting his statement, the darker colored equine gave a nonchalant shrug and turned around, her tail catching Loki’s eye: it had a pattern most like the statue he encountered earlier, where he first picked up an oddity in the shadows around him, “If thou remains on good behavior, we see no reason why we should inform sister about your existance.”

“Sister? There are really more of you giant equines?” This fact didn’t come as much of a surprise to Loki, but he had trouble recalling if he had already known it or if logic just prevailed within his mind on a subconscious level.

“You are quite large yourself, but yes, there are others. Besides myself, Princess Luna of the Night, the most noteworthy ponies are my sister Celestia of the day and our fellow princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire.”

This made the foreigner curious, for he still knew almost nothing about this realm other than he would not wish it upon even the creatures of Hell, “If you are in charge of the night as you claim, and your sister the day, then what does this Cadance control?”

Luna let out a small scoff followed by a roll of the eyes, “Love.”

Looking back to the town behind him, Loki gave a sigh as audible as a whisper but with an annoyed tone behind it, “I should have guessed it in this pink, frilly land that such a feminine being existed.”

Luna turned back to him and nodded her head, her blue and starry mane drifting in place to Loki’s fascination, “Her powers are a bit...overpowered. We art of the opinion she should have her powers lowered, for being able to force ponies to love one another is quite vexing in its potential. We art lucky she is a good soul.”

Loki lifted his muzzle up and snorted, “There we go again with the extremely butchered language.”

She too would raise her muzzle, closing her eyes in an indignant manner as she responded in a disgruntled voice, “We cannot change our entire manner of speaking in a short time, ill-mannered welp.”

Thinking back to their previous conversations, Loki laughed at the horse before him. If he was stuck in this land for the time being, why not let himself be amused and have his mind diverted from his home? “That’s the word you were looking for before. Wench is for females, as a tip,” he paused briefly before adding, “You annoying wench.”

Luna narrowed her eyes at her fellow Alicorn with a green coat, her anger rising from his insult, “One had best tread lightly. If thou asks our subjects about our temper, thou will not hear many great things.”

“Oh please, as if I should fear a talking horse.”

Her eyes remained narrowed at him, and her tone became inquisitional, “You keep speaking as if you are not one, and your dreams seem to corroborate this fact. What are you, and why are you in a form you detest if you dislike it so much?”

Not about to state his predicament of not being able to shift forms, Loki decided to answer the question without answering it, “I have my reasons, and I am indeed not some regular candy colored horse unlike yourself.”

Loki had once been the diplomatic one of his band of friends, the one who could deter unnecessary conflict with his silver tongue. But that was against true threats, not horses of varying unnatural colors. Even if this one could see his dreams, the others seemed to be nothing special and were in fact quite small compared to him.

Sensing his complete disrespect, Luna let out a breath in an attempt to calm herself, “Does thou believe dreamwalking is our only specialty?”

“Well, stalking in the shadows has been proven to be another one of your-”

His snarky words were met with a harsh glare, “Tell me, Loki, where dost thou confidence come from?”

After her words ended, she approached the stallion to lean towards him and stare him straight in the eye. When her face would have collided with his, however, she instead felt her head go through his entirely as if he were not there at all.

Behind Luna came a small chuckle as the Loki doppelganger before her disappeared, his tone haughty as he spoke to her, “From the fact that you’ve been talking to that decoy for this whole time-”

His words were those that broke the proverbial camel’s back, and the green Alicorn immediately found himself and the nearby area enshrouded by darkness, cutting him off. Not only was he no longer in the forest, he found that he could not move. A fear not known since his recent altercation with his own family crept into him, leaving him momentarily speechless.

Into the darkness appeared Luna, who stared angrily at the foreign entity who dare mock her, “Again, where dost thou confidence come from? You exist here by our whim, and our whim alone.”

Instead of submitting despite his obvious disadvantage, Loki stared darkly right back at the night princess and shot her a look just as dark back, “Oh go ahead, make me submit. Make me kneel and bow down to your royal, pretentious self. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”

His words actually caught Luna off guard, whose countenance thusly changed from anger to confusion while her tone retained a slight edge, “I only ask that you drop thou arrogant act and listen. I have no personal qualm with thou, and do not wish to be thine enemy.”

Loki quieted and his scowl lessened, but hung on his face. Luna took this as him being willing to listen, “Better. Now, I will posit again that if you remain on good behavior we will not bring any harm to thou. But if you are to invoke our ire, or that of our people, you will find yourself in quite the predicament. Our sister is even less tolerant for dangerous wildcards, and one must understand just what it means to be in control of the sun itself.”

This managed to get a rise from the prince, who thought the idea incredulous, “You can’t really mean that your sister controls such a large and distant object.”

Luna could only roll her eyes at the newcomer to Equestria, realizing just how ignorant he was, “Seeing as she is the cause for the sun’s setting and rising each and every day, aye, she is in control of it just as I am in control of our moon. Your mistake was to think of us as simple animals. An Alicorn’s power is not a laughing matter.”

Loki decided to err on the side of caution, realizing that at the very least this entity was not one to be trifled with, and secretly worried that her claims about her family were true, “So I’ve learned. But also having learned just how candy coated this world is, I do not intend to stay in proximity to its people another time,” he paused briefly before looking to where the forest would be behind him had the area not turned pitch black, “I will however be staying on this world for the immediate future.”

His words now raised the interest Luna held in the stranger, and she questioned him quietly as she lifted her spell and the area returned to its natural state, “Are you running from your home?”

Free from her binding spell, whatever it had been, Loki turned around and began to take his leave. If she was so worried about her subjects, no good could come from interacting any more with them, so he decided his time in the treacherous forest would have to be prolonged, “No. Far from it.”

His bitter tone struck a cord in the princess, “Were you...banished?”

An abrupt turn of the head was quickly followed by a curt voice, “I do not wish to speak of my origins, and I believe you will respect my privacy in that regard. I expect that my sleep will not be interrupted, and that whatever you may have gleaned from my mind before will be the end of your journeys into the mystery of me.”

“If thou wishes it to be as such, we will not interrupt thy dreams without thy permission. We will, however, keep an eye on thee to make sure no trouble is afoot,” Luna noted with a sigh. She did not like having to be rough, and she was gleaming the notion that this fellow was in someway troubled. Not some malcontent like Discord, who had no capability for true feeling and thus could hardly be put on the receiving end of sympathy.

Loki kept walking away when he noticed that the forest beyond where he had been was covered too in darkness, despite it only being midday, “I believe we’ve reached an agreement. Now, I would appreciate if you would release the second set of seals, your highness.”

“Farewell, Loki,” Luna nodded as she complied to his wish, studying the creature before her as he left, “and we hope that whatever it is you are looking for here, you find.”

And like that, he was gone into the Everfree forest once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below, and if you have any questions I will answer them to the best of my non-spoiler ability!


	3. Numb the Pain

It was the beginning of the day’s early afternoon when Celestia found herself confused by her sister walking past their castle’s ornate throne room. Given the time of day, either Luna had awoken early for some reason or she had been without sleep.

Before Luna could finish walking past the open room, Celestia decided she had best call out to her. After all, something might be wrong or something could not. Celestia had vowed not to be as negligent as she had in their past, so it would best to err on the side of caution.

“Luna? I thought you were asleep?”

Luna stopped briefly, looking into the room with a small smirk upon her muzzle, “It would seem not, sister.”

Celestia was at least glad that Luna’s tendency to snark was not impaired, but still she decided to follow up her inquiry. Luna hadn’t been back that long, after all, and she had best demonstrate her care for her younger sibling, “Is anything the matter?”

The night princess closed her eyes as she responded in a voice that held a tinge of weariness, “No, I’m quite fine. We just were attending to some matter concerning a subject’s nightmares. The issue has been resolved for now.”

The idea that Luna was out helping ponies through their problems gladdened Celestia, who was afraid that her sister wouldn’t ever be able to adapt to the changes time had made in their society. One by one, Luna was helping her subjects and showing them that she was not Nightmare Moon. Not any longer.

“I’m glad to hear that, Luna,” Celestia couldn’t help but grow a smile, “Now why don’t you get some sleep before we trade places for the night? It is quite unhealthy not to get enough sleep.”

While the tone held no malice in it, the words Luna spoke as she left came off negatively to the elder sister, “We know quite well the facts regarding sleep, Celestia,”

Her sister gone, Celestia could not help but question that particular snark, “Luna?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Recurring nightmares were not uncommon amongst some of Equestria’s citizens, and Luna had grown accustomed to this happenstance many, many years ago. There were the ponies whom faced problems amongst their foalmates, such as bullying or exclusion, and there were ponies who had done something or seen something they regretted. There were a myriad of reasons, actually, and Luna had lost track of them all after only months of doing the task, a comparatively short time for the nigh immortal being.

What the ponies with bad dreams all had in common, however, was their willingness to accept her aid. Even in the time before Nightmare Moon Luna had little trouble dealing with her subjects, who all would graciously accept her ways to end their constant misery. Sure, sometimes she was faced with some fear with her booming royal Canterlot voice, but it would all subside in the name of good rest. And now after the Nightmare Moon debacle she was in much the same place, although the process of winning their trust would take a little longer. While ignorant, her subjects were all of quite good natures and accepting of the aid their Princess of the night offered.

Which brought the blue coated alicorn to the problem she had stumbled upon. What had just been another routine nightmare cleansing had become a confrontation with a being not of Equestria, who seemed partially hostile while retaining signs of being lost. Not in the conventional sense, for he was obviously that with how he took multiple days to stumble out of the Everfree forest, but the more metaphorical sense: he acted in a whimsical way, Luna noted, that reminded her of how she herself had been quite some time ago. One moment fine and content, while lashing out and being ill-spirited the next.

Luna frowned at the ceiling from her bed. This Loki appeared to have some family grief from what little she had observed from his nightmare. How much of it had been his mind fabricating something and how much had been his mind playing his lowest moments before him? Luna could not tell, for she had not been able to study it long enough to truly learn anything. In fact, whatever she had learned was quickly forgotten with how confrontational he had been. How moody and disrespectful.

But it all felt so familiar that Luna could not help but sympathize to a level...she by no means excused his rancor, but had a feeling she knew where it came from. His words seemed to imply he was not welcome at home, but Luna did not feel as if he was banished. If he had been banished he would not likely have been forced into a place unknown to him, or so she would believe. She had no idea how his alien customs worked, so it all was speculation...

Except his eyes.

Looking into his blue eyes when she had the chance had given Luna more information than all his words. He seemed weary, as if he had been through a great ordeal, but more so he had...he appeared hurt. As if he was suffering and didn’t know how to deal with it.

“Loki...”

With her curtains obscuring the day’s bright sun, Luna closed her eyes to rest. She was supposed to help other ponies and beings as the princess of Equestria, and she would not give up on this knave.

Not yet.

 

* * *

 

There was nothingness inside the dream Luna entered, not unlike the previous two she had. It was hardly uncommon for dreams, especially those of the frightful kind, to be dark and almost featureless. This was different though, the princess of the night had realized, for where as a background may be darkened or hard to see in a good amount of nightmares there still existed one. This place was devoid of any form of anything…

In fact, Luna was unnerved while she creeped inside it, only finding in solace in that she had been through two such dreams already. Intent on finding a solution to them, Luna decided that it was best to do what she came to.

The first thing the princess noticed was a soft voice playing all throughout the dark; a woman's voice that was completely unfamiliar to Luna.

_Don’t worry, Loki. Everyone is talented at something, and just because yours is not the art of war does not mean you are any less great at what you do. You have so many talents Thor never will, so don't feel sad when the others show appreciation for what he does more so than they do your own skills. They'll come to respect you and them in time, as they have Thor. He too had to earn their respect, remember._

Luna rose a brow, confused as to what this was. She had sensed that Loki was suffering in his sleep…but this woman's soothing voice seemed far from a grievance. As soon as Luna had thought about this, the voice returned to speak into the nothingness.

_Loki, I understand you were only playing a prank, but you must go to your friend and apologize for lopping off all of her hair. You wouldn’t have wanted her to do the same to you, would you?_

Again, the voice was calm and soothing, not antagonistic or demeaning…Luna had the sudden realization that Loki was dreaming of things his mother must have said to him in the past. Once again the voice rang out again, this time a warm coo.

_Come here Loki and let me see that wound…you really must take care of yourself better, Loki. There won't always be a healing chamber when Thor gets you two into trouble._

Was Thor a relative of Loki's too? A friend? These were the things Luna thought about before something changed before her: a ghastly figure that had indescribable features, beyond looking like a pony rearing on its back legs and possessing womanly clothing, then stood in the darkness not too far from Luna, who was the only other thing of shape and color there.

In the hands of the figure lay a bouquet flowers, their color white and their petals few. Luna had never seen this particular kind before, but her attention was quickly diverted from them when the woman's voice emanated now from the place where the apparition stood.

_"Oh Loki, you shouldn’t have. You know these are your father’s and I’s favorite flowers. Wherever did you get them? They are such difficult things to find..."_

Luna could not help but smile even as the figure disappeared, leaving only darkness again. This was Loki's mother…and it was almost certain to her that they shared a loving relationship. The mother looked after and cared for Loki as if he were her entire world, and Luna could tell that Loki cared for her too by how these were the memories he called upon, as well as how well he visualized the prized flowers he had gifted her at some point.

The warm feeling that had been growing in Luna instantly vanished as a thought came to her; Loki was suffering and in pain somewhere within this dream realm. As this is where the dream was taking place, he must be here listening to his mother and feeling pain. What could have possibly happened to him to be hurt by hearing her?

Luna feared to find out. Had he lost her?

In due time the voice returned again, but Luna could swear she had heard a soft sob act as a prelude to it.

_I could not have asked for a better son, Loki. Better sons. You and Thor may not be perfect, but I don’t think I could handle having two boys who were. Even if you two seem to seek trouble, you’ll always be my precious children..._

Even having a better idea about his family did not cause the gut feeling of pity and fear to leave Luna, for the sob she thought to have heard previously now broke out again in a much louder fashion. It originated in no particular place, carrying out all throughout the darkness that filled the nightmare. More quiet cries of anguish followed it, their origin undoubtedly Loki given their sound. Luna regretted not being able to face him, but she had to find him within the dream to do so. Her powers could only go so far.

Silence was left in the dream and Luna looked around. Nothing was changing, and the sobs had died down…but then the woman's voice returned, although it sounded different this time. Now…it remained comforting, but it held an amount of fear in it that made the princess of the night uneasy.

_He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family._

 

The truth? What was so different about Loki that he would have to have something important hidden from him? The way she made it sound…was Loki adopted?

Luna's ears perked up at the sound of another voice, this one echoing from seemingly nowhere just as the sobs were. Loki's voice.

“Mother...I love you. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done…for how it must hurt you. I wasn’t good enough...I didn’t deserve to be your son and I didn't deserve your love.”

That sentence felt like a physical strike itself to Luna, who was caught completely off guard to hear the weeping and pathetic voice of this abrasive foreigner call out to his mother for forgiveness. Not only did it feel weird to hear…Luna felt sorry for him, for whatever it was he had done was causing him to miss and seek forgiveness from his mother. What was it Loki could have done to have caused his own mother pain?

Luna felt herself wince at that particular thought and of how her own mother must have felt in those years after her banishment…

But the sound of Loki and his mother disappeared and were soon replaced by that of a man whose age came across through his voice.

_A fine example of how skill and finesse can overcome the most powerful of foes. Well done, Loki. Thor, you had best learn from your brother, lest he manage to beat you again._

This must be Loki's father, Luna thought to herself. He was grieving over his family and missing them, as well as feeling regret for whatever he did to separate them all.

_Loki, I would appreciate it greatly if you would return my favored eyepatch to where it belongs. Even I, Odin the Allfather of Asgard, have a limit to my patience._

Again, mention that Loki was a bit of a mischievous soul…to that, Luna felt some of the sadness building up in her lift. She could remember all the times she had played practical jokes on Celestia, and of how many times she was on the receiving end of such antics.

The gruff voice returned again, this time sounding less annoyed and more amused.

_I am most impressed by your cunning, Loki. However, remember to train more than your magical talent and brains, for even Thor won’t fall for the same doppelgänger trick more than once...or a few times as the case may be..._

Luna smiled at the mention of Loki's trick for duplicating himself…apparently she was not the only one he used it as a way of tricking, and not the only one caught off guard by it. From the mention of things though Thor appeared to be the dim brother to Loki's intellectual self, so Luna didn't know how she felt about being beat by the trick herself with that in mind. She was certain he would not catch her off guard again with it, that was for sure.

Things in shift in the darkness once more, and this time two figures appear, one to Luna's left and one to her right. The left figure was an old man who stood higher in the nothingness, as if he was on top of a platform or some stairs, whereas the other, more youthful being across from him was on a lower plane. These figures, unlike the mother before them, were more detailed, but the finer details of their clothing appeared to be forgotten. Their faces, however, were wrought with detail and Luna could see every small movement on their unusual heads.

The eyepatch on the elder man tells Luna who that particular figure was meant to represent, but the other one was unknown to her. It could be Loki in his natural form for all she knew, but Luna wanted to wait and hear their voice before jumping to that conclusion.

_“STOP!” bellows the figure belonging to this "Asgard’s" Allfather towards the other, who had his arms and hands outstretched to hold some object not inserted into the dream._

_From across the darkness the pale skinned being just stood in silence, raven hair slicked back and garbed in green cloth as well as leather. After a moment his back remained turned to the Allfather as he asked, “Am I cursed?"  his voice came across as if he was trying to explain to himself something in a rational way,_

The voice confirmed the figure's identity to Luna…she was gazing upon Loki in his supposed regular form. An odd being with hands not unlike a dragon's, legs and arms similar to a diamond dog, and a head of noticeable skin except the mane it wore on top and the back. What an odd combination for a pony to witness for the first time, but Luna decided to accept it for what it was. After all, this is how the being she was trying to help truly looked.

_“No,” came the sad voice, as if it knew it would soon have to explain something it did not wish to._

_Silence hung for a moment before the pale skinned figure in green garb asked, anger inflecting in his tone,  “What am I?”_

_The response given was another one of nothing, yet it was said in the most caring of manners, “You are my son.”_

_Then the raven locks turn away from the Allfather as the once pale skinned being turned to face Odin, his skin having turned to a blue not unlike princess Luna’s coat. Silence remained in the air once again as the blue skin became pale once more from the top down, the conversion taking its time, “What more than that?”_

 

Luna felt her mouth open a bit at the sight of Loki's transformation. Something was obviously amiss, as Loki's pasty skin color not unlike Celestia's fur seemed to be this species norm if Loki's normal skin and his father's were anything to go by. She, like Loki, was curious as to what revelations Odin was to make. Given what she had heard from Loki's mother previously, Luna could only assume that this was what had been kept from Loki.

_No response was given this time by the Allfather, who seemed to have not quite planned for this possibility despite its inevitability._

_The once again pale skinned being began to walk towards his father at a slow pace, his words accusing and failing to hold back all of the emotion stirring within him, “The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?”_

_“No,” came the sad reply from the elderly man, who looked down with his one eye from the place in the darkness he stood at his son. His voice was quiet, adding to the sad emotion it conveyed, “In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering. Left to die,” another brief pause for what was to be a revelation, “Laufey's son.”_

_The figure in green could not even meet the eyes of his ‘Father’ as he stated more than asked, “Laufeyson?”_

_A brief moment later, the son was able to face his adoptive father, who merely stated, “Yes,” in the same forlorn voice he had held the whole time._

_Having just been told his life has been a lie, the pale skinned ‘Asgardian’ took a few shallow breaths and averted his eyes for a moment before asking, “Why?” His voice was shaky, and his tone holding back a thin level of anger, “You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?”_

_“You were an innocent child.”_

_This did not soothe the one whose anger was growing, “No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?” his voice was demanding, his breathing panicked and rapid, and after a moment of no response he yelled, “TELL ME!”_

_The man he had grown up calling father gave in to his demand, although he appeared to do so with regret, “I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace...through you.”_

_“What? came the weak, almost inaudible voice of the Jotun who looked as if he was about to break down and cry._

_“But those plans no longer matter,” Odin stated in reference to some unknown happenstance._

This was beginning to get into a place where Luna could not understand the whole situation, for she knew nothing of their context. Apparently their land, Asgard supposedly, was at odds with this other land, Jotunheim, from where Loki was born…seemingly not the same kind of creature as the Asgardians, appearing as different to them as a pegasus is to an earth pony given the minute difference of skin color. Other things may be different, but for the moment that was all Luna was able to discern.

_The one who was about to cry found his voice again, and the hurt in it was soon coupled with more anger, “So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?”_

_“Why do you twist my words?” Odin asked indignantly._

_The hurt remains, but his voice was now more parts anger than pain, although it would be untrue to say the former did not stem from the latter, “You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?”_

_“You're my son...I wanted only to protect you from the truth.”_

_Loki's voice was choking, and his “What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?_

_Odin begins to look unwell, and he turns away from his furious son, “No...no...”_

_As the son chewed his father out and stepped towards him in fury, the old man falls as if onto a platform in the darkness, as if he was becoming more and more ill by the moment, “You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much you claim to love me,” the old man reached out to his adoptive son, who didn’t take it and instead continued his tirade, “you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!_

_The Allfather then collapsed, appearing either comatose or dead with no indication of life. His son, who had reached him while yelling, instantly lost all traces of his anger and bent down to try and help his father._

_His hands hovered over Odin for a moment, but they did not touch: they hesitated as if the man standing is afraid to hurt his comatose kin._

_They get closer slowly until they are just at the point of being in contact...and when the standing Jotun realizes his touch would not bring harm to Odin, he touches Odin’s hand with his own. No sooner does he do this before he calls out._

_His anger dissipated, his tone returned to a scared and hurtful one, “Guards...Guards, please help!”_

The two apparitions disappear into the darkness of the nightmare, and in their place appears a green furred pony with raven black hair. The horse was sitting down, its back legs sprawled out carelessly while its front ones limply lay between them, his head facing downward as he cried into the darkness beneath him.

Luna felt her mouth hang open unintentionally as she thought about what she had just witnessed. Loki, and his pseudo father, in their natural states in a very personal moment...

The way things moved in this dreamworld revealed much to Luna, who was then figuring out how the bits of this dream fit together. The positive memories with his father and mother, mixed with painful parts from them both...

Loki was able to manipulate his dream, editing out all the background objects and noises...but the dream otherwise continued. This meant that what remained was meant to be there. That the hurtful memory was played out like he wanted.

He was bringing this suffering upon himself consciously, not just unconsciously. Thus the focus on certain things, and the complete lack of others.

Luna’s eyes fell to what would be the floor in a non-ethereal realm, unable to look directly face the sobbing being before her as he choked out, “Father...forgive me. I never could earn your love like Thor, but I still failed you in the end,” he sobbed again before he could whimper, “But even then, you left me all alone when I needed you the most...what was I to do?”

As much as she wanted to reach out to him, Luna knew that she still had to hold out and observe more. The more she knew when she did confront him about his issues, the more of a hand she could lend, even if it was intrusive to do so.

The pony's figure vanished almost as soon as it appeared, and now another voice replaced it. Male, but more boisterous and young than Loki's father.

_Brother, why is it that you lock yourself in your chambers with this heavy tomes when you could be sparring? You do know Father will be watching today._

This would be the previously thought of Thor then…his voice gave her a good feeling, as if he was speaking with care rather than condescension. What was said reminded Luna of a time when her own sister said very similar words…it was when Luna was beginning to realize how interesting it was to use her magical abilities and would spend nights upon nights studying them instead of doing other tasks.

_Fandral, stay your tongue. This is my brother Loki, and even if he is a bit odd, it is only my right to say so._

 

And the next instance of Thor's voice was protective in a way Luna often heard amongst siblings. But with the sense and feeling that Loki was suffering in his nightmare, the memory of Thor doing so only brought more sadness to Luna. Loki was torturing himself with memories of the family he was either separated from or had lost forever.

_Loki…I am sorry. I know you wished to be with Father today, but it was not my choice. How about I make it up to you? You and I spar, and I promise not to use Mjolnir. Deal?…Alright, that's the spirit!_

Caring…Luna wished Celestia had been able to do more of that years ago. Maybe things would have gone differently.

_I do not see why I am the one who has to wear the dress when you are so much more feminine looking, Loki…yes, I know I'm the one who lost Mjolnir, but this is still embarrassing! You promise Father will not hear of this?_

Luna did not have enough time to laugh before Loki's pattern of self-inflicted pain continued to its next course; from the darkness appeared two figures who were opposing each other. One Luna recognized instantly as Loki, and the other to her suspicion was Thor, who was different in that his hair was blonde as well as in that he wore silver colored armor.

_The figure with blonde hair spoke with Thor's voice in a partially anguished manner, "Why have you done this?"_

_Loki snarled at his brother, "To prove to Father that I am a worthy son! When he wakes, I will have saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will be true heir to the throne!"_

_"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor replied with a bit of disbelief and anger both._

_"Why not?" Loki questioned darkly, before adding in his own disbelief, "And what is this new found love for the Frost Giants? You would have killed them all with your bare hands!"_

_"I've changed," Thor stated in a manner that would make Odin proud, for he had not revealed anything with his statement._

_"So have I. Now fight me!"_

The figures faded away once more, but this time they once again were replaced with an apparition of Loki's pony self. Luna let out a small breath of relief at this change, for she was worried she would have to witness two brothers re-enact a scene from her own life.

The remaining figure of Loki wept in his place, haven broken himself down in a place he thought to be private, “Brother...please don’t hate me. For turning against you, for envying you...I only did what I thought was truly right.”

Luna had seen enough. She decided then to approach Loki, her pace only being that of a slow trot in light of the atmosphere of the situation.

Even distraught, Loki was attentive, and the sound of her hooves trotting on seemingly nothing caught his ears. He didn’t look back to her, instead continuing to look down beneath him at the emptiness that lay there while he spoke venomously, obviously having felt violated, “How long have you been spying on me?”

Luna had opted to finish walking when she reached his side, as well as not answer his query by starting a different conversation, one that may be more fruitful, “Mother once told my sister and I that we were both fit to be rulers. That we should do so together.”

Loki looked up to her with eyes that shot daggers and a tone of acid, “Isn’t that just wonderful. Living with your sister in an everlasting state of happiness and rays of sunshine-”

Luna looked down and met his eyes, her face impassive as she spoke neutrally, “I hated it, as I’m sure you detested living in your brother’s shadow.”

Surprised partially by her answer, Loki took a moment to refocus his anger at her intruding his sleep once more, “And I suppose you would know just how painful that can feel, Princess Luna of the night,” he said facetiously before he snarled and went on, “It is hard enough for me to discern my own feelings, so forgive me for thinking it would be impossible for you.”

Luna narrowed her eyes a small amount, feeling her natural temper beginning to rise, but she fought it. Now was not the time, “Not quite, you recalcitrant foal,” while harsh, Luna had kept an edge out of her voice. With a brief pause, Luna broke eye contact and looked ahead of her into the nothing Loki had surrounded himself in this place, “I control the night and moon. Our sister, the day and sun. Ponies would enjoy sister’s sunny day, but shun our respective time,” Luna let out a breath as she relived the feelings of pain and anger she felt every time she was glossed over in favor of Celestia, but quickly recovered and continued, “I...grew envious of Celestia. I just wanted to be loved as sister was...”

Loki blinked, partially confused about how this magical candy colored equine who was fit to be in some inane female child’s fantasies was an imperfect, green eyed being who was jealous of the way people loved their sibling and not her. Loki felt something in his chest pang as that same feeling found itself in him, but he shooed the feeling away. He sympathized with the feeling, but he was quite irked with Luna herself.

After another brief pause, Luna continued her narration, “But that was not to be. I was always shunned in favor of Celestia in every manner possible. The one pony I was close to as a friend, my dear sister, became the pony I hated the most,” Luna bit back a surge of anger as she thought about how glorious Celestia saw herself as those many years ago; how she absorbed the attention like a sponge and left none for anypony else, “She stole the spotlight. She took the affections of all our subjects and didn’t act at all sorry that their affections were so fixated on her that I received nothing but their fear and other negative emotions.”

Loki looked back down and nodded, stating in a cold and bitter voice, “Always living in the shadow of your older sibling who, despite despite being no more special, is loved and celebrated by your subjects while you are cast aside and ignored. Always knowing that you are just as deserving of their love, even if not for the exact same things.”

Luna nodded too, stealing a glance down at Loki as he sat pathetically beside her before looking back to the pitch black before her, “So, am I so wrong to think...to have thought...that they should love us too? I mean, why shouldn't they adore us? Is it not within our right? I had done nothing to earn their fear, their distrust and their lack of affection but be myself,” her eyes fell to the ‘floor’ as she paused. After a brief silence she added quietly, “But do our duty for all of their sakes.”

Loki made no effort to interject, for he was intensely staring at the space before him as he pondered something, so Luna took it upon herself to just keep going. Hopefully something would effect the green pony who Luna now felt as if she had a kinship to from their shared experiences and troubles, “But...we’ve seen what happens when we try to take what naturally isn’t ours. Forcing our great, jeweled sky upon our subjects only led to our own downfall,” it was an effort for her not to grate her teeth, “One thousand years spent banished upon our own moon was as maddening as it was humiliating. We have no desire to resume our stay there.”

The son of Odin looked up to Luna warily, but kept to his own thoughts. Here was the same creature that annoyed him thrice so far, and yet...something about their words gave his anger pause. He wanted to yell at them, to chew out this animal for daring to invade his privacy so soon after their arrangement was made...but he didn’t. He considered himself curious.

Luna met his eyes only for his to flicker away, “We apologize, but I...I saw your memories. I always try to help others through their nightmares, so we apologize for entering yours once more,” as he had looked away, Luna did so too before blosing her eyes, “I too turned against our family and did things we regret...things that I had but a millennia to go over and curse my foolishness for.”

Her sorrow angered Loki in a way he couldn’t exactly describe, causing the prince of Asgard to speak with a growling voice, “You shouldn’t feel ashamed for what you did. If you hadn’t been neglected, you wouldn’t have been led down the path you went. If you had been shown proper respect, you wouldn’t have had to forcefully take it,” he stopped himself and took in a breath, his face relaxing. After some silence it softened and became reminiscent of how it looked when he was crying, although no tears fell this time, “It wasn’t your fault,” he stated weakly,

Thinking she had found an opening of sorts, Luna sat her hindquarters down and took the place next to Loki. He didn’t react even as she spoke in response to him in as soothing a tone as she could manage, “Nor was your fall. You had been lied to and shunned for who you truly were your entire life. You deserved the truth, and you deserved respect for who you were instead of neglect caused by who you were not.”

Loki scoffed at her words, but Luna went on, “My sister loved me despite having to defeat and banish me. She still loves me, even though I could have caused the deaths of all our subjects with my maniacal goal of having the night last forever,” Luna grew a smile as a thought came to her, “I’m sure your brother is the same.”

“You haven’t met the oaf. He’s vain. Brash. Completely oblivious.”

Luna had to concede that point, but she did know a thing or two about vain and oblivious siblings, “However, your memories showed just how much he cared for you,” before Loki could retort or claim she was wrong Luna followed up her statement, “Or did I mistake the kindness he showed you? Your brother cares for you,” and then a softer, “Your mother cares for you,” as she diverted her own eyes away from the pony she was soothing.

“Has she passed?” Loki asked carefully, given the manner she said her last sentence.

Luna nodded, beginning to wonder how much of being here was for Loki and how much it was for her at this point, “While I was banished my mother passed. Only fifty two years later, actually. Tia hasn’t said as much, but I believe the events related to me may have had something to do with her departure. She was always so kind, I’m not sure she could take seeing one daughter become wicked, only to be banished by the other.”

Loki straightened himself out and glanced at his unwelcome guest again. Some wouldn’t know what to say at all, but Loki’s penchant for words helped him address the topic to a degree, “I am sorry then for your loss. I do not think I could take that pain, myself, especially with the possibility I had caused her passing.”

He paused before continuing, noticing that a tear had fallen down the night blue mare’s face, “My own mother was the one person I could honestly say loved me without any doubt. She did not care that I was not her own...She wanted to let me know the truth, but father wouldn’t hear of it.”

Luna recalled Loki’s mother mention something along those lines, but before she could find something to say on her own Loki’s tone turned to anger, “Why explain to your son that he’s different, that he is that monster that parents tell scary stories about to their children? Why let him understand that he was to be another kingdom’s ruler instead of leading him on to believe he has a chance of being his believed kingdom’s ruler?”

“Loki-”

The green stallion smashed his hoof down, a crash reverberating throughout the area as if he had broken an object, “I never wanted the throne!” he choked down a sob as he yelled ahead of him, “All I wanted was a chance to earn his respect! Earn his love the same way Thor had! But no, I never had a chance from the start because I am a bloody ice giant!”

His wounds were still fresh, unlike those Luna bore, something she realized a bit late. He still wanted to lash out at all the people he saw at fault for his problems.

Luna brought a hoof to his shoulder as he seethed, hoping he wouldn’t react with violence even if this was only his dream, “Loki...calm down. It’s okay. It’s in the past.”

The physical contact did something, for Loki’s anger was stayed for the moment and he fell back to how he was before...pathetic, “But I...I gave up everything to prove myself...I destroyed my birthplace...my despicable race...slew my true father to prove myself to the one I...”

Loki felt himself freeze in place and his eyes widen when he felt fur rub up against his side and a voice speak softly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Loki blinked, caught off guard and finding that his silver tongue was now one of lead. He didn’t know what to do or say...or what to feel.

An impossibly colored pony felt sympathy for him and he was accepting it.

Loki, prince of Asgard, felt himself leaning against his companion.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope to hear from you about what you thought in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Odd concept, I know, given how different the series are...but I think it has something to it. Luna and Loki have such similar stories it is almost awe-inspiring, and I think there is the possibility that they could become each-others' confidants as a result. But Loki is a difficult bloke, and such a thing would no doubt take some time. That's why they are not BFF's...not yet. There will be more to come for these two, and I hope you've enjoyed this so far.
> 
> For those curious about Luna's butchered speech, it was completely deliberate. As this takes place after "Luna Eclipsed", she is on her way to speaking normally...but such a thing is not instant, particularly for a person who is likely secluded and away from other ponies most of the time. Having had a Chinese roommate for three years, I saw firsthand how someone learns language and it is a gradual process that can be helped greatly by interacting with others.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed doing so. If you're interested in more stories related to these two I am very open to writing them, all I ask is that you let me know what you think. Thanks again!


End file.
